Let Me Care For you
by Ariebby70
Summary: "I Just Want to Help You."I shook my head "Idont Want your F-cking Help!"He shook his head "But I can help you Stop being a... Umm ,You know." I Frowned "Say it Edward,A STRIPPER! Are you ashamed Of me?" He didnt say a word."Glade to know where I Stand."
1. Introduction

I do not own These Character Sadly. But I do own the story Line.

* * *

><p>Sometimes are darkest hour's can lead to something bright.<p>

-Ariebby70

* * *

><p><em><strong>INTRODUCTION<strong>_

_**BOV**_

As I herd the beat of the music I poured the vodka in a glass and drank it back like water. Trying to calm my nerves. Even year's of doing this I still had to have a drink or two to do it. I looked down at my outfit for the

night. I had on a black lace bra and pantie's set on and red Fuck my heel's on with matching lipstick to go with the shoe's. My hair was curled and fell loosely on down my back. I felt my stomach churn as the current music stopped.

I herd the Mike's voice go through the speaker's and I knew it was almost my time for me to go up. I saw Jessica walk off the stage and passed me. She looked real satisfied; I couldn't understand why she enjoyed it so much. I

guess the money has the kind of reaction. Lord knows I knew how the money affected us. I sighed as I herd Mike's Voice once again. Practically screaming into the mike. "Okay , We got a Special treat to night Fella's yall no

who's about to come out. So get read and help me introduce MISTRESS MARIE!" He yelled and I herd the cheers of the men. And I slowly made my way from behind stage to the center. I sat down and waited for the opening

cords of Darling Nikki By: Prince. I herd Hoots and holler's and people professing there love to me. I smiled and bit my bottom lip. Knowing they loved it. I saw dollars and five's and twenty's get thrown by that alone. And

when Prince started saying how he new a girl name nikki I was on my hand's and knee's and crawled to the closets man and opened my legs up as wide as possible with my leg's straight up. As soon as Prince said

something about masturbating. I had my hand on my pussy and rubbed it to match the beat. I grabbed his hand and put it there. The man wasn't that old and was attractive he looked as if he just creamed his self. I smiled and

kissed his cheek. And a hurried and got up and literally jumped on the poll and slid down when the lyrics said something about grinding. Then I did a couple more tricks and stuff on the pole earning more money coming at

me then I could see. I bit my bottom lip and got up walking down the stairs that were directly in front of some of the men. I climbed on the table that held ten men. I started to grind when the lyric's said Nikki was grinding again. I smiled and flashed my smile. I grabbed one of there face and shoved his face in between my boob's. And I saw hundred's flying my way. Picking them up smoothly I got up and

walked back on the stage and continued to do more tricks. More money flew my way. And I dropped back to my knees and crawled to the center again. And did a trick the involved the splits and then I did a couple more tick's

on the floor that earned me more money. I slowly backed up and prince had stopped singing. You could only hear the beat. I smiled and as I notice that the song was almost over. I backed up slowly then I slowly unbuckled my

bra. I herd more yelling and saw more money thrown my way. I was holding my bra up. And I smirked and dropped my bra a little before the almost see through curtain fell . I herd the men yelling for me to make another appearance. But I just moved and bended over, my ass facing them I knew they could see the silhouette of

my body. I smirked and walked off the back of the stage to change. I walked into the changing room and sat down. My job was just that my job. It wasn't fully who I was in life. I hadn't wanted to be what I was but I was

one. I hadn't been eight years old telling people I wanted to be a stripper when I grew up. No that wasn't my dream. I had a dream to be in love and be loved in return. But Dream's are just as fake as fairy tail's. There's no such thing as happy endings. No prince charming

sweeps girls off there feet. All that doesn't exist it's as fake as fable's. I looked at the six inch high stack of money I had earned that one dance alone tonight. And I smiled slightly. _If fairy tails were real… Who would I be? _

_Me Little Ol Bella Swan? Would I be the princess? _I thought to myself. I almost laughed at that. I would defiantly be the bad guy. I looked back at the stack of money and smirked. _Being good just isn't that fun_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEW: * Make's Serious Face* Please Tell me what you Think! I really want to continue but I won't if I don't get Review's. *Smiling now* on A light Note; did you like it? Okay Review!<strong>_


	2. Lick

**_A/N: I DONT OWN THESE CHARACTER'S , _**

**_BUT I DO OWN THE STORY LINE. ; ) I wish I did Though. Well Here's More Strip-ella For you. Lol =]_**

* * *

><p><strong>BOV<strong>

**...**

"_Isabella Marie Swan Daughter of Renee Dwyer shall be placed under the care of Heidi Volturi. Where she will stay with __Heidi her new orphanage mother. With no possible visits from Mr. And Mrs. Dwyer. If the defendant's comes within _

_one hundred feet of Isabella the police will be called you will be served ten to twelve years with the possible chance of parole. If the defendant's have anything to say please say it now." I was only five years old when I heard the judge _

_telling my mother that she could never see or make contact with me. I didn't completely understand what was going on. All I knew was that my mom was upset and crying. All I knew was that Phil looked as if he was bored and wanted _

_to be anywhere but here at the moment. "Yes, I have something to Fucking say. That's my baby… You can't take her away from me." She said and I wanted to so badly hug her and tell her that everything would be okay. Whatever okay _

_was at the time. "Mrs. Dwyer if you cannot watch your language I will find you with contempt and have you escorted else where." The judge said between clench teeth. "I don't fucking care... That's my baby girl. You fucking bastards aren't going to take her away from me. I don't give a fuck what you say… Bella… Baby girl, mommy's going to make _

_this right. Mommy's so sorry baby girl…" she sobbed "…So Fucking sorry. I love you… remember that baby girl." The room was loud with people talking then and yelling I saw guards grab my mother while she fought them and yelled _

_"Baby girl it will all work out! I love you baby girl!" people were running around and yelling I put my little hands over my ears and balled up into a ball. Tears flowing down my cheeks. Before some lady picked me up to take me out I saw _

_Phil wav and give me this smile that made me cry even harder. _

_**I'm bossy**_

_**I'm the first girl to scream on a track**_

_**I switched up the beat of the drum**_

_**That's right; I brought all the boys to the yard**_

_**And that's right; I'm the one that's tattooed on his arm**_

_**I'm bossy**_

_**I'm the bitch you love to hate**_

_**I'm the chick that's raised the stake**_

_**I told young stunna he should switch to Bape**_

_**I'm back with an 808 'cause I'm bossy**_

I woke up and sighed as I heard her ringtone playing, I grabbed my phone from my side table. "Hi Angela, what's up?" I already knew what she was going to ask. "Can you come in tonight? Ben said that it supposed to be a full house tonight. Some business men

called in and are having a party there tonight and Lauren and Stacey called in sick. I know it's your day off but please we will owe you. Plus honey your going to bring in so much money. Think of _your tips." _She said rushing

every word out. "Ang, I'll come in its fine. I had nothing to do tonight anyway."_ She_ laughed and I could tell it was a nervous laugh "Okay, please be in at eight." I nodded my head even though she couldn't see me. "Okay, see

you soon." I said as we said our goodbyes. I stretched and got out of my king size bed. Looking around for a

moment before walking to the bathroom. I always had dreams about my child hood. Though I could only remember bits and pieces before I came to live with Heidi. _Heidi._ I then got in the shower trying t o wash away all the thoughts of my past.

When I finally got out the shower I felt restored some how. I almost felt as if today something was going to happen differently. I just didn't know if it was a good thing or bad thing yet. I sighed and walked into the kitchen.

My apartment was kind of big for a person who lived alone… but I loved it. Being a stripper I had a good income coming in. I wasn't ashamed of what I was I would tell anyone in a heart beat what I did to make my income. It

didn't faze me what people thought of me. I was good at my job and I earn too much money to stop. Plus I've never fully been naked in one of my dances. I had been a stripper since I was nineteen. I remember my first time going on stage I was damn there shitting my pants at the thought of going on stage.

"_Bella, Are you ready to go on your on next?" Angela didn't look so sure she was okay with me going up on stage. But I needed the money, and to get the money I had to earn it. "Umm… Yeah … I just need to umm get a drink maybe…_

_please." I asked I knew I wasn't supposed to be drinking but I needed to calm my nerves. My knees were shaking like __a prostitute in church. Angela sighed but gave me her half full glass of scotch. I grabbed it and gulped it back. It burned _

_going down, but soon my body was warm. I wasn't so nervous anymore. I then herd Mike's Voice through the Mic calling my stage name. I herd the beat of a slow usher song that was popular. I pushed my shoulders back hugged _

_Angela and walked on the stage…._

That was four years ago. I was now the best stripper at Twilight, who was the first ever stripper to not even fully strip at the club. Ben owns the club and he was a nice guy, you'd never think he'd own a strip club. He wasn't

slimy and he never pushes us to do anything we didn't want to do. He was married to Angela; she had been a stripper till they got married. Now she is just a manger. They had both told me to only do what I wanted on

stage. All the other stripper's wanted to get naked as the day they were born. They had no problem wit with it. I on the other hand had never shown my umm….pussy on stage. I mean I have wore stuff that was almost see

through but I never had token of my under war. Well I guess they weren't undies' they usually were lacy stuff that was just think enough not to be a thong. It didn't even cover my ass, but my lady part was covered. The day came in went, most days did though when I had to work nights.

When I finally got to the club that night I knew it was going to be a long night. The parking lot was almost full and it was only eight. I worked at Twilight, it wasn't the same as usual strip clubs. It was as classy as a strip

joint could be. The whole place was covered in red and black. It was an okay theme. It defiantly caught your eyes. We did do stuff different sometimes. Like some of the girls would act stuff out before stripping. I guess it

was supposed to tease the costumers. But I sure loved to do it. When I walked in I saw that I was right. The place was almost filled to capacity and I knew I would have to work the pole just as much as I would work the

bar tonight. I sighed and looked down at my feet. I felt eyes on me as I walked so I looked up in time to see an Adonis starring back at me. His eye's… they were a piercing green and his hair a reddish copper color. God even his chin was sexy. His face was ….was … Beautiful. He was beautiful, form the way he was sitting I could tell he

was built big but lean. He looked mouth watering. When I realized that he was giving me the once over also.

I just wanted to tie him to my bed and ride him like he should be ridden. Like the dirty girl I was, I wanted to just fuck him in front of everyone. I blushed and looked down. _Bella what are you doing? He's in a strip club. You know __what kind of men come here. _

I thought to myself I sighed and continued to walk back stage. I was dumb for even having that thought pass through my head. _It was a moment of weakness. _I told my self as I walked through the back door and into the

dressing room. I went to my locker and grabbed my brand new outfit. I smiled looking at it; I knew tonight I was going home with stacks of money. There was a reason I was best at what I did. The men and occasionally

woman '_shudder_ 'never new what to expect next with me. All my dances were different in some kind of way. Either by the way I start it or just how I move. Though at first I hated seeing all the men starring at my body. Not

being able to control what they thought. It bothered me, but now I commanded everyone's attention when I danced. I craved to be the best. I craved to be there _fantasy_. I wasn't ashamed to say that I was sexy as hell. I

had long brown curly hair. A heart shaped face with brown doe eyes. My lips were pouty and could give Angelina a run for her money. My eye lashes were long naturally. I had brace's when I was younger so my teeth were

straight. I also never had a cavity in my life. I wore a size 36C, I loved my breasts. My stomach was flat and my waist went in. my hips curved out and I had long leg's. Though I wasn't even 5'6 my leg's looked like they went on for days. I don't know when it hit me that I was damn right sexy but I sure new it now. I loved there attention. So what if I was a attention whore.

I changed into my bar outfit. It was short black shorts and a black bra with a black tie rapped around my neck. I fluffed out my hair moving it to sit on my right shoulder as I put on scarlet red lipstick.

When I was putting on my red heels, Victoria walked in. She full on stopped when she saw me then fixed her face and walked in. "What the hell are you doing here? It's your night off?" I knew Victoria didn't like me she was

at least thirty two and looked as if she was in her late sixties. She had so much plastic surgery over the years to make herself look younger she ended up doing more damage than good. She was intimidated by me. She worked longer here than me and I was still better than her, I guess it ate at her.

I smirked I was going to mess with her "Angela called me and asked me to come in. She said something about needing me to bring in all the money." Victoria's face turned red with anger. _Guess I hit home. _Victoria hadn't

made a lot of money lately. _Who am I kidding did she bring in any money?_ _Besides her giving that old man a Blow job? Eww! _This isn't aloud at Twilight, no exchange sex for money. Only the lower stripper's like her would degrade there self even more and do that. I smiled and walked passed her out the door. I was walking straight

to the bar but made a bee line when I saw some men talking to Leah and she didn't look to happy. They were kind of big guys. "Leah, are you okay?" I asked her looking at her in her eyes. She shook her head "This Ass

whole keep's smacking my ass but yet I don't see no fucking twenty in my hand." I shook my head and smiled slightly "Buddy, I've seen you before you know the rules." I said in a commanding voice, giving him my signature

smile. He started to stutter "Yeah … So-o-r-r-y M-I-s-s-t-t-r-e-s-s." I smiled as he pulled out a fifty and handed it to Leah. "Good boy, now go run along my pet." I said and sure enough he and his friend left. Leah started

laughing "I will never understand the command you have over these bastard's." I smiled and giggled "It's just in my name they want some one to take command, they want be dominated. I think they would be mad that in a relationship I don't do the whole Dom/Sub thing. But if I did I defiantly would rotate rolls." I said laughing. She

laughed too and shook her head "I would love to see you backing down and letting some one take control." I laughed and smirked at her Leah was bisexual and was proud to be.

"Well Leah if I didn't know any better I would think your _coming_ on to me." I flirted wit her she knew I only swung one way and that was for men. Even if I hadn't had sex more than three time's. My vibrator was my best

friend. She new I was a big flirt though. "Well Mistress Marie I love _Coming." _I laughed and kissed her on her cheek. "Bye Leah Pooh, I have to go get these bastards drinks." She smiled "Bye Belly Boo."

Time passed and I served drinks to men and ladies of almost all ages. Most had tried to come on to me. When it

was ten minute's till I was supposed to get changed and do my dance. I started to clean the bar. I herd some one sit on the stool in front of me.

**(N/A: I almost stopped here.)**

I was still cleaning the counter so I still didn't look up. Then I herd a musical voice. "Umm, if your still serving drinks can I get a Rum and coke?" I looked up and it was the Adonis from earlier. I must have looked weird

because he asked "Are you okay?" I shook my head to clear it. "Umm, yeah hold on." I got his drink and sat it in front of him. "That will be three dollar's." he gave me the money and I put it away. I went back to cleaning till he

spoke again. "So umm, I haven't seen you on stage? Are you just the bartender?" I smiled lightly and looked at him "Umm… No I'm going up in a little bit." I said as I took his empty glass and cleaned it and put it away. I saw

Crystal coming to take my place so I walked from behind the bar. "Well, I can't wait." I herd him say. I smirked at him "I bet you can't. So since I take it this is your first time being here, try to keep your jaw off the floor when I go on okay." He smirked back at me and had this look in his eye.

_God what did I just start? This man will be the __death of me… But what a way to go. God he's sexy as hell._

"Cocky, I see. Well I'll just have to try my best." He said with a husky tone. My panties were fucking wet. I felt like any second it would be dripping down my thigh. _What the hell is he doing to me? With his fucking sex hair, and green fucking eye's._ I smirked and turned and I knew his eyes were on my ass as I walked away.

When I got back to the dressing room I told Angela what to tell Mike to put on for me. Victoria was currently on stage dancing to _**don't cha**__. Really? The pussy cat dolls. _It took a lot from me not to laugh out loud. I quickly

stripped of my current out fit. If you could call it that and put on a red lacy bra and put on the small thong like underwear on. I slipped on a white half shirt that tied in the front. It looked like a slutty version of a school girl shirt.

I smirked as I slipped on the tight black skirt that didn't really cover my ass. I easily slipped on the red stilettoes. I walked over to the mirror and touched up my red lipstick as I did my eye make up making my eye's look smoky. I fixed my hair in to pigtails, my hair still curly. I turned and looked in the body mirror and I smiled I looked so fucking sexy.

Hurried and grabbed my cherry lollypop in my left hand and licked it. Then I grabbed an all black ruler, in my right. I smirked and waited then.

I looked back into the mirror as I herd Victoria's song end. She same and looked at me up and down looking pissed. She was trying to put back on her sparkly pick top that only covered her nipples. I almost laughed as she

stumbled coming down the back stage stairs. I then herd mike on the mic saying my name "MISTRESS MARIE, IS HERE TONIGHT! … AND DUDES I'm TELLING YOU NOW, I WOULD FORGET ABOUT THE ONES GIVVING YOU TABLE DANCE's CAUSE THIS ONE RIGHT HERE… ABOUT TO MAKE YOU FANTASY COME ALIVE."

I smirked as I herd yelling and clapping. I walked passed Victoria but not before kissing her cheek. I smiled to myself as she was speechless. I walked on stage just as the beginning of the beat hit, my hips moving to the beat.

I had money flying my way. I herd yelling and I just smiled. Dropped my ruler on the floor and I used my right hand to move on the pole while my left hand would move the lollypop to and from my mouth.

_I lose all control_

_When you grab a hold_

_And you do your trick_

_I love it when you lick_

_Lick_

_You've got lock and key_

_Every part of me_

_Know what makes me tick_

_I love it when you lick_

_Lick_

I moved down the pole and moved to the splits. When I came back up I easily took of my shirt and through it until a crowd. Money was flying towards me from every direction. My eye's locked with the green eyes. I smiled and licked my lips.

_I'll put my heels on for you baby_

_The ones that wrap all around my leg_

_Your every touch excites me _

_And damnit I aint too proud to beg_

_And even when you're not around me_

_The tingling just won't go away_

I slowly take out my pigtails, shaking my hair out and around my face.

_Don't make my body wait no longer_

_Because this pussycat's ready to play play play play play_

_I lose all control _

_When you grab a hold_

_And you do your trick_

_I love it when you lick_

As those words are played I did even more tricks even breaking out new ones. I was now on my hands and knee's crawling. I smiled and got up slowly and took of my skirt in front of a table.

Money flew my way and I smoothly picked it up and put in my garter. I smirked and walked to the table of eight that held my green eyed man. I smiled as I climbed on at the opposite end. And crawled to the middle of it.

_You've got lock and key_

_Every part of me_

_Know what makes me tick_

_I love it when you lick_

_Love it when you lick_

_Lick_

I lay on my back and opened my legs straight out for a man with black curly hair. He was big as hell. He was smiling ear to ear and he was cute. But had nothing on my Adonis. I began to crawl down to his end and I stopped in front of him. His mouth was open and he was breathing hard. I smiled and flipped my hair.

_It feels so good I'm going crazy_

_My eyes roll back inside my head_

_Explore my inner warmths of pleasure_

_And hold on tight_

_Hope you aint scared_

_I promise I'll return the favor_

_I'll do that trick you can't resist_

_Two rights don't make it wrong_

_Makin' love 'till the break of dawn_

_Emotions all up in a twist twist twist twist twist_

_I lose all control_

_When you grab a hold_

_And you do your trick_

_I love it when you lick_

I leaned forward and closed his mouth and licked the side of his face. To chin to edge of eyebrow. I swear I herd him growl. I smirked and took my lollypop and put it in his mouth that had opened back up. I hopped up and went to another table grinding slowly I did more trick.

I walked slowly back to the stage and I walked to the pole climbing all the way up and sliding down upside down once my back hit the ground I did a move that flipped me over into the splits.

_I'll put my heels on for you baby_

_The ones that wrap all around my leg_

_Your every touch it just excites me _

_And damnit I aint too proud to beg_

_And even when you're not around me_

_The tingling, the tingling wont go away_

_Don't make my body wait no longer_

_Because this pussycat's ready to play play play play play_

_Oh oh sing_

_da da da da da da da da_

_da da da da da _

_ba da ba ba ba_

_ba ba _

_ba ba_

_ba ba _

I worked the pole like it was my first nature. Money seemed like it never stopped flying my way. I just would smirk. I didn't want to lick the pole, because Victoria had just ben on it so I saw my chance when Leah was close to the stage serving drinks I motioned her to come up.

She had on the same thing I had on earlier. She slowly walked on looking confused. I walked over to her and put my face on her crotch and licked up the middle of her body till I got to her lips and licked my too. I herd cheers and even more money, it that was possible thrown my way.

I kissed Leah and stood shocked for a minute her breathing picking up. I pulled away, when she was about to kiss me back and smirked at her. I then leaned over and licked her boob's

_I lose all control_

_When you grab a hold_

_And you do your trick _

_I love it when you lick_

_Lick_

I slowly back up and up and almost too slowly unclipped my bra. I took it of slowly and bit my bottom lip.

_You've got lock and key_

_Every part of me_

_Know what makes me tick_

_I love it when you lick_

I was now where the curtain would fall and shield me. I smirk and licked my own breast as the curtain fell.

_Lick_

I smirked and walked back stage and the other entire dancer's. Told me how hot that was… everyone besides Victoria who still had me kiss mark on cheek. I smirked and walked to go change. I counted my money after I

gave Angela and ben there cut and I still had made over one thousand dollar's. When I finally put my bartender outfit back on Victoria came to talk to me. "Look, Bella. Can we just forget our problems with each other?" I

looked at her surprised. I didn't trust her, or believe her but she didn't have to know that. "Sure." I said as I walked out into the club. As I finally made it to the bar I herd the smooth voice I would know anywhere. "So …Mistress huh?"

I smirked and turned and I did a double take when I saw he still had the lollypop in his mouth. "Yeah, you like it." He nodded his head "It fit's you." I smiled at him and my mouth spoke before my mind could stop it.

"I sure hope you do too."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**

**_= ] That was a long chappy to write / ._**

_**Hey everyone hoped you liked it! I will update on Saturday and if I get enough reviews maybe sooner. ;) The song Bella Danced to was (Lick By: Joi.) So do you like so far? REVIEW! I wanna continue so review people. **_

_**-ariebby70**_


	3. Memories And Money

_A**/N: I do not own these characters.**_

_** - Moree Stripp-Ella For youu. ; ] Also Another Cullen joins in on the Fun this Chapter. **_

* * *

><p><strong><em>BOV<em>**

**….**

He looked at me with a sexy ass smirk on his face. "I don't know, you tell me if I will." He leaned forward blocking anyone's view. He grabbed my hand and placed it on his …. _God Damn_! This man is big as hell. _Shit…Will he fit? _I

guess my expression said it all because his grin got bigger. "What's the verdict? Mistress?" I snapped out of what ever I was in. My hand was now in his hand and some electric thingy was going on… it didn't hurt but it was

different. "I need to take you home with me, my pet." I said my voice dripping with lust. I looked into his eyes and they were no longer the light green from before. They were a dark forest green. He brought his hand to my mouth and pulled my bottom lip out the grasp of my teeth.

I didn't even realize I was biting it. "Well Mistress, I don't know if you could handle me. I'm positively sure you haven't had nothing like I can offer." He said slowly as his finger ran over my bottom lip. I pulled it into my mouth sucking hard.

I heard a low growl and I let it go instantly "O, I'm sure I can handle any and everything you have to offer. I am to please …. But the question is ..." I leaned forward and licked his face again. Then I leaned to his ear and sucked it into my mouth.

I heard him growl again but this time louder. _Shit! My fucking panties are soaked and he hadn't even touched me really yet! _I backed away from him and looked at his face. His eye's had no trace of green left, they were pitch black and his facial expression looked like he wanted to fucking eat me alive.

"I leaned forward again and whispered in his ear "_Can you handle me?" _I turned and walked away swaying my hips as I did. I forced my self to not look back no matter how much I wanted to. I walked up to one of the girls I

actually liked "Tootsie, do you want to work the bar I'll waitress for you." She smiled and looked at me like I was crazy "You want to be up close and personal with these bastards be my guest." She laughed and gave me her

note pad and ran to the bar. I smiled and shook my head. I walked with a purpose to the table I had switched my job for tonight. I smiled and looked at all the faces of the men smiling at me. I saw the man from earlier with the curly brown hair.

I hadn't realized before he had dimples. I also so my Green eyed…Well now black eyed man. I stood up straight "I'm mistress and I was wondering what drinks you boy's would like tonight." The guy with the dimple's spoke up first "Mistress, were fine right now on the drinks. But I need your help with something else." He said looking me dead in my eyes.

I could see in the corner of my eye that green eyed stranger was pissed. I smiled my award winning smile. "See here's the thing….."

I paused so I could get his name. He smiled "Emmett." I nodded "Well Emmett when I came over here I don't remember asking if you wanted drinks. I asked what you will be having. I always get my way, so lets just fast forward to the part of you telling me what you want."

I said smirking at his face he looked dumbfounded for a moment before his face had grown his own devious smile. "I want you naked under me screaming my name. Tonight." He said dragging every word out. All his buddies smiled and shook there head then looked at me waiting for my reaction.

I looked at my green eyed stranger but he wasn't looking at me he was looking at Emmett with onyx fire in his eyes. I could have some fun with my mystery man. I smiled and crawled on the table directly to Emmett .

I grabbed his hair in my hands, in a tight grip. All the men but Emmett and green eyes yelled cat calls and other things to me. I spoke loud enough for everyone to hear "Emmett I'm the type of girl who loves to take control… Shit by my name alone you should know this.

I also liked to be admired." I changed my voice to a sweet voice then "and with me on the bottom how can that happen? How can I be admired if my tit's aren't bouncing up in down over a man's face while he screams my name as I make him my _bitch_….

That cant happen can it. Emmy bear I'm not a missionary girl.I don't like it soft and loving I love being fucked hard and fast."

I glanced at the table and every once of the men's eye's were filled with lust, including Emmett. My green eyed stranger was looking at me though with confusion. I smiled and looked back at Emmett " and as lucky as I am I have some body to fill what I need for tonight…Shit… well every other night to , cause I'm positive he will be back."

I let go of Emmett's hair and he whimpered. I crawled down to my green eyed stranger "I better see you at closing."

I said loud enough for everyone to here. To my surprise he looked me in my eye s and spoke "I'll be here." I smirked and kissed his cheek. "Good, my pet."

I hopped off the table and stood in front of the table again. And smiled at all the shock faces. "Okay, let's try this again. What would you boys like tonight?" They started shouting out drinks and I wrote all them down. "Great! I'll be right back… I'm so proud of you guys, you guys are learning."

I smirked and walked to the bar. "Here tootsie I need these for table Six." She nodded her head but thankfully didn't say anything about what just happened. I quickly walked back and gave them there drinks before walking to my next tables.

"_Isabella! Come here now!" My fourteen year old self walked down the stairs and looked at Heidi. "What?" I asked as I saw she wasn't alone. I flinched when I saw her face "what the hell, happened to you?" I ran to her and touched her _

_shoulder I looked at the prick that was just standing there smiling. "Nothing I fell, but I wanted to ask you why my thirty dollars are gone that was on my dresser." I looked at her for a minute confused. "I don't know, I didn't know you had money on your dresser." _

_She shook her head before I was even finished "Isabella, why the fuck do you always lie. You took my money, just say you took it." I shook my head "but I didn't, Heidi I swear." Her hand came out and hit me on my cheek. I felt the burn _

_on my cheek and my eyes began to water. "Get the fuck out of my face. Before I do something stupid, or better yet smart." I looked down and saw the needle in Marcus's hand. An I knew what was about to happen._

_ I quickly ran up __stairs to my room and locked the door. _

_I grabbed my cover from my bed and went into my closet. _

_I guess I fell sleep there because when I woke up I herd banging on my room door and the tears began to fall. I sat with my knees to my chest and my hand over my mouth. I heard his voice then "Isabella, open the door sweet girl. Uncle Marcus wants to talk to you."_

_ I shook my head even though he couldn't see me. It was quite for a short time before I heard my door bust open. T__he tears came even harder now as I heard him move around my room. _

_"Isabella, why are you hiding from me? I just want to talk to you beautiful." _

_I shivered and held my hand even tighter over my mouth. His footsteps got closer and closer to the closet door. I closed my eyes and waited for him to open the door. Soon I saw his shadow of his feet from under the crack of the door. _

_Then the Handle began to turn … _

"Bella!" I jumped and looked at Leah. "Where were you just then? You looked so scared… like…"  
>I shook my head "I was just day dreaming." I shook my head to clear it. I could tell she wasnt going to let it go. "Leave it alone Leah." She didnt look to sure what to say then finnally she spoke "Well its closing time, you can leave now."<p>

I nodded my head and walked out of the dressing room. I had just changed back into my black skinny jeans and royal blue t-shirt. I slipped on my black and white converses. I walked out of the club heading to my New all black charge. It was a birthday present to myself.

When I got to my car I felt some one tap my shoulder I jumped and tuned around and swung.

"Shit! Fuck! I'm sorry I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that. Shit!" I looked and saw my green eyes man holding his nose. It was bleeding a little. "

I'm so sorry, shit… I didn't realize it was you." He tilted his head back "its okay … damn you hit hard." I smiled and giggled "I'm really sorry. " He nodded his head and shrugged "its fine… I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that." We stood there for a minute.

"So…Umm are we going to your house or what?" I asked looking at him. He smirked at me "Sure…Do you want to ride with me or follow in your car?"

I thought for a minute. "I'll follow you in mine." He nodded his head and leaned down and kissed my lips. The electric thing happened again. Before I could even kiss him back he backed away. "Make sure you keep up."

He said walking to his car, I smirked at him.

_Shit! He was defiantly going to fucking rock my world. I just know it. Fuck! How am I wet from that one little kiss? What the hell is this man doing to me? I don't even know his name._

I got in my car and started to follow him I usually didn't do this kind of thing, but for some reason I felt like I could trust him. I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I just had a feeling. I would be safe with him. I followed him to a neighborhood that looked like a wealthy one.

I nodded my head and parked behind him when he parked in a drive way. I got out after he did and he waited for me to walk to him. He looked at me and smiled "Okay, so before we go in my house so there's no misunderstanding…."

He paused and I smiled at him waiting. "How much is this night going to cost me?"

_What the Fuck Did he Just Say? _I looked at him and he was dead serious, he thought I was a fucking prostitute too? What the fuck!

"I can't believe you just asked me that you fucking prick!"

I turned and walked backed to my car. _Fucking pig, thought I wanted money for sex? What the fuck? He must have done something like that before._

_ I fucking knew all guys who came to the club were no fucking good! _I yelled in my head as I got my keys out and began to open my door…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I am going to write a longer next chapter I wrote this one because a couple of review's made me happy. So thank's. = ]**_

_** So Review, I want to continue it …But I won't if I don't get any. But all seriousness gone. Who hate's Edward right now? Next chapter May or maynot have Lemon' just have to wait and see. ; ]**_

_**See You Saturday. OR maybe sooner. Maybe. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**_

_**-aribby70**_


	4. I'm Ok

I don't own these characters. I Wish I did though. I just own the story line.

**A/N: WARNING! : THERE US SEXUAL ABUSE IN THIS CHAPTER! This chapter you will learn more Of Bella's Past. WARNING! There is Violence in this chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Song For this chapter. Look it up.<strong>

**(Song by: Christina Aguilera – I'm Ok)**

Once upon a time there was a girl

In her early years she had to learn

How to grow up living in a war that she called home

Never know just where to turn for shelter from the storm

Hurt me to see the pain across my mother's face

Everytime my father's fist would put her in her place

Hearing all the yelling I would cry up in my room

Hoping it would be over soon

Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same

And I still remember how you kept me so afraid

Strength is my mother for all the love she gave

Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday

And I'm OK

I often wonder why I carry all this guilt

When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built

Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door

The echo of a broken child screaming "please no more"

Daddy, don't you understand the damage you have done

To you it's just a memory, but for me it still lives on

Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same

And I still remember how you kept me so, so afraid

Strength is my mother for all the love she gave

Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday

It's not so easy to forget

All the lines you left along her neck

When I was thrown against cold stairs

And every day I'm afraid to come home

In fear of what I might see there

Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same

And I still remember how you kept me so afraid

Strength is my mother for all the love she gave

Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday

And I'm OK

I'm OK

* * *

><p><strong><em>BOV<em>**

**_..._**

When I opened my car door a hand shot out and closed it before I could stop it. I didn't turn I could feel him right behind me.

His chest against my back, the tingly thing was back._ Why the fuck do you still want him? He basically called you a whore. Are you dumb? _My smarter side arugued with me. But the inner vixen in me wasn't going out without a fight.

_Fuck what he thought. This man hasn't even touched you yet and you're fucking soaking wet. Fuck this man till he cant walk, show him the whore you can be. _I shuddered and spoke through my teeth. " Get the Fuck away from me."

I said knowing that part of me wanted to say the exact opposite. I felt him come closer to me. " I don't understand what I did. If I came out with what I said rudely I apologize." I shook my head and let out a sarcastic

laugh "I don't think there's a polite way to call some one a whore." I said turning and looking at him. His eyes were the same bright green from earlier. He had a confused look on his face. "You asked me how much this night would cause.

Ring a fucking bell?" I asked looking down at my feet. _What was his fucking problem? _"I'm sorry I thought… Well I mean…Fuck."

He paused and then lifted my head up to look at his face. "I really fucked this up. Shit… Well the red head that went on stage before you. She pulled me aside and told me bluntly thought if I wanted to start anything with you, relationship or not it would cost me."

He stopped looking at my reaction. _That fucking bitch! She said I was a fucking prostitute! Fucking ugly ass bitch! _"I didn't no for sure to believe her.

That's why I asked you to see your reaction… I…Shit I didn't mean it to come out saying like you were a whore. I don't think you are." He said a smile on his lips. I looked into his eyes and all I saw was honestly. His eye's

seemed too sparkly and I swear I saw a future with this man. I wanted to have green eyed babies with him. He pressed his lips against me softly and the sparks went crazy I could feel that small kiss through out my whole body.

He pulled back before either one of us could deepen it. _What just happened? __Shit! I'm royally screwed. Fucking screwed__._

"How do you know I'm not? After all if I was I would have picked good. You came into Twilight in a suit. Armani at that, your house is huge. You obviously have money, so if I was I would have done my job well." He stepped closer his nose was practically touching mine.

"I know your not. I know your wouldn't degrade your self like that. You're Beautiful." He said it was simple and short. "I'm a stripper I already degrade myself."

He shook his head "You're more than that. I can tell, there's more to you than that. I don't know what it is but… I want to know _you."_

I looked at his face. His bronze hair was everywhere on top of his hair sticking up in different directions but it worked for him. He had sex hair that I wanted to just run my hands through it and grip it tight.

His eye's, there were so green. There were so different. _What are you doing? You can't trust him! It's all a trick; he's like all the same. Get the fuck out of there!_

I shook my head and turned and opened my door again. His hand stopped the door again. "Please call me…" He paused waiting for my name as he handed me a business card.

I took it and slightly looked up at him. "Bella."

He smiled his breath taking smile. "Beautiful."

I looked back down and waited for his name as well. "Edward. Edward Cullen."

I looked up at his face. He looked as if he was deep in thought but peaceful at the same time. I smiled slightly and got into my car. _I couldn't do it, I can't...I wasn't ready._

I pulled out of the drive way and drove. I t seemed to take a long time till I finally got to my apartment, I pulled into my parking lot, I stopped the car.

I slowly so very slowly unbuckled my seat belt and brought my knee's to my chest and I sobbed. I basically set out to seduce this man but when he wanted me, my fucking past held me back. Why couldn't it just be my past? _You know why._

I cried harder as my body became so cold all over and I could almost feel there hands on my body. I tried to tell my self "I'm Ok… I'm okay."

But I couldn't even believe my own words. I couldn't trust myself. I felt the pain I felt then… I could hear my ear splitting screams of so long ago. They seemed to get louder and louder till it was quite so quite…

"I'm Okay."

"_Baby Girl, are you ready for your birthday big girl?"_

_I looked at my mom and I smiled and nodded my head excitedly. She laughed "I can't believe my baby is going to be five. Where did the years go." I smiled and shrugged my shoulder's not really knowing what she meant. _

_That's when Pill came into the room. He instantly came to me and picked me up swinging me in his arms._

_ I didn't laugh though. _

_My body was tense as his hands were on my skin. He set me down and smiled at my mom Renee. _

_"How was work baby?"__ she asked truly interested. _

_He didn't look away from me "It was very long. I couldn't wait to get home. Time didn't move quickly enough for me." _

_She nodded her head and smiled. Obliviously happy her husband was counting down the hours to see her. __Little did she know why he was really so eager to get home. _

_He then spoke to me "How was your day Isabella?" I tried my best to smile. But I knew it looked more like a grimace. "Fine, Phil." Was all I could say._

_My mom jumped up from the couch. "Bella! You don't call him Phil, he is your father. You call him dad."_

_ I shook my head "Charlie is my dad…not him." Renee was about to speak before Phil spoke up. "Renee, its okay… she can call me what she wants. It doesn't change how much I love her." _

_She smiled a big smile at him. Probably thinking how lucky she was to have him. And how rude I was. "I don't understand why you insist to still call Charlie your dad. He didn't want you."_

_ She said before storming out of the living room and upstairs. Leaving Pill and I all alone. Alone._

_As soon as her door shut his hands were on my small legs. "Isabella, you don't think I'm your dad?" _

_I didn't say anything I chose to keep my eye's on the coloring book I was coloring in._

_ He snatched it from me "Well then I'll just have to remind you who I am…don't you think." I still didn't speak I just looked at my hands as the tears began to full my hands. _

_He didn't say anything and I thought he was going to leave me alone till I felt his giant ruff dirty hand cup my lady part. Thats what mommy called it when I asked her one day. She said it was Private... So why was Phil touching mine? Fear hit me like a ton of bricks._

_ His hand gripped it ruffly putting presser on it that hurt. _

_I wanted to scream out for my mom..._

_But he had already told me what would happen if I ever did that. I then felt him lean down and lick my ear. The tears had already been spilling over but now a sob left my mouth._

_ "You're so ugly Isabella… No boy will like you ever. You're disgusting, you're lucky that I want to help you."_

_ I still had my eyes looking at my hands my nails went into the skin on my hand. Waiting for it to end, praying it would turn into more. "You better not talk to any boys when you go to kindergarten. I will find out!__"_

_Boys had cootie's. I had thought to myself. Why would I ever talk to them. I was only four years old, and I didn't know what to say back. I was terrified. _

_That's when I heard Renee's voice. _

_"What the hell! Phil get away from her!" she yelled coming near me.__ She tried to grab my hand and pull me away from him._

_ But fill jumped up and punched her straight in her face. She staggered back before falling to the ground. I heard her whimper and she grabbed her nose and mouth that were both bleeding. _

_Phil was coming back walking to me. Renee jumped on his back and started hitting him. I ran under the table and watched it all happen._

_ I screamed, I didn't know what I was saying though. I watched as Phil some how flipped her off of him she landed on her back… very hard._

_ I could hear her try to catch her breath. __He began tohit her more and her face became so was everywhere._

_ "You want to be the hero? I'm going to let you save her all right, you can take her place." _

_He pulled her up by her arms. _

_She fought him to let her go. Screaming and yelling "LET ME GO! …PLEASE …Just let us go."_

_ She said defeated but still fought._

_ Phil was a big guy so it didn't surprise me when he easily picked her up without struggling since she was trying her best to get out of his grasp. He carried her upstairs and I could hear the squeak of there bedroom door open. Then soon after I heard it slam shut._

_I could hear a lot of banging and things being thrown. "PHILL PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS… PLEASE … PLEASEEEEE! "_

_Then all I could hear was her screams and Phil's voice laughing at her pleas and cries. I cried harder and hugged my knee's to my chest as I sat under the table. _

_I was only four years old but I knew what was happening to my mother. _

_I was too scared to move though. I was too scared to do anything._

_ Soon I could hear more foot steps and then more bumping before Phil ran back down stairs keys in hand as he walked to his car peacefully like nothing just happened. _

_When his car pulled off I shot from under the table and up the stairs. When I finally got to my mom's door I probably stood there for five minutes debating if I should go in or not, when I finally did I almost wished I didn't. _

_Everything was nocked over or broken. _

_I walked slowly to there bed an I cried harder. _

_There lay my mother she was naked. _

_There was scar's all over her body...like the ones on my lower body._

_ I instantly knew they were from Phil's blade. Bruises beginning to show on her body. Her body covered in blood. I slowly ever so slowly crawled on the bed and grabbed my moms face and leaned my ear to her mouth… She was breathing._

_ It was almost non existent but it was there. I ran to get a rash cloth and wet it with warm water. I cried even harder as I got the bucket from under the sink and filled it with warm water. _

_I went back into the room and I climbed on the bed. _

_I started to wipe the blood away from my mothers face. I could here her saying something so I bent my ear to her mouth. _

_"I'm sorry, baby girl. So sorry." _

_I nodded my head as I cried with her. _

_The strange thing is I was for once crying happy tears._

_ I was happy because, my mom was alive I was happy we were together. I was happy because Phil had forgotten about me. I was happy my mother wasn't mad at me. I was happy she didn't blame me for what had just happened to her. I was happy because I was still baby girl to my mom. _

_I was happy because I just didn't want to be sad… _

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

***Ducks behind door* Sorry for the ending of the chapter like that. But I got to leave some stuff for latter. ;] I'll see you guys next week. Thursday...if I get enough reviews then sooner. Until then REVIEW. **


	5. Lost&Found

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS ABUSE**. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note :<strong> This chapter began'ss to tell more about Bella's past. You Will Get to understand more of what her thought's are. Enjoy this chapter... And Review. _

_Here's Some More Bella..For you ; And Another Character come's in the picture. _

_Our biggest fears are sometimes just fearing our worst memories, might happen agian. _

_**-Ariebby70 **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>BOV<strong>_

I woke up and I was on my bed. I can't for the life of me remember when I got myself out of my car. I started Stretching and I could feel a cramp in my neck. I flinched and stopped at once.

"You know, it's not safe to sleep in your car. Especially when your car doors are unlocked."

I looked up and there stood Jasper.

I sighed and looked down at my hands. "When did you get back in town?" I asked looking back up to see his facial expression.

He had left work to handle some business that he couldn't tell me what about yet. He watched my with a curious look on his face.

"Last night …when I pulled in my parking spot I found sleeping beautify in her car passed out." He said his southern drawl coming out. We looked at each other for a long time. I could tell he was waiting for me to explain, but I didn't want to.

I couldn't tell him how scared I was to do something with a man on my own terms. I was terrified to. It was almost like I could only flirt, tease, touch, and be touched in return at Twilight.

Because I was at work, it was work.

It was my job.

If I wanted to get paid I had to do those things.

I was Mistress Marie, I could handle anything.

But when it came to just plain Bella Swan, I freaked out when some one would even mention anything about sex or touching any part of my body. When I was Bella , I felt Lost.

I felt and new I was sexy at Twilight. Cause that's what and how it's supposed to be. I have to have confidence. I had to believe that I was Mistress Marie. That I was above and in charge.

But out the club I control nothing, it terrified me. _I was nothing._

I just wanted to be brave in and out of twilight. I could throw myself to the wolves at twilight and not bat an eyelash. But if anything even a little scare's me I have a mental break down.

If anyone looks at me longer than three second's. I'd freak out.

I was in control over almost everyone at twilight. I had the upper hand…the power.

But when I am Bella, I am easily controlled. _I am nothing._

I just didn't want to be scared anymore. I didn't want to fear for my life anytime a man when look at me for more than five seconds at Wal-Mart.

Could I even really trust him with knowing how scared I was. He could have always been lying to me waiting for my guard to be put down.

_Just like …._

As if he could here my thoughts he spoke again.

"Bella, how long have I known you?" Worry and hurt was written all over his face.

I looked down at my hands again "nine year's." I instantly felt bad for my earlier thoughts of him. "An in those years how many time's have I hurt you?"

I kept my eyes on my hands. "None. You've only helped… I'm sorry Jasper. I just can't tell you right now okay. I promise I will... but not now."

He looked at me with hurt still on his face but nodded and slowly walked to my bedroom door to leave. "I'll be in my room." He said not looking back at me and shutting my door behind him.

I sighed and lay back on my bed feeling bad. _I'm nothing._ I had met jasper when I was fifteen years old. He lived right next door from me.

I remember looking out side my window and seeing him laugh and play video games with his friend's. His room was on the side of his house. Mine was also so our rooms faced each other. He never really closed his blinds so I would always open mine and watch him laugh and have fun.

I hadn't laughed in so long it was special to me to see some one having so much fun. As days went by that was the high light of my day watching him.

The strange thing is I never thought of him in a way other than a friend.

I just enjoyed knowing that some ones life was filed with happiness and laughter. I had tried so many times to talk to him and become his friend when he would be playing out side when I would be sitting on the porch.

But I was terrified.

He didn't want a friend like me. I was broken. _Nothing._

I would always talk myself down. T

hen one night he forgot to close his blinds so I peeked through mine and watched him laugh and play video game's, by himself just having fun.

That's when a giant man who I had known to be his dad came in the room. He was at least 7 foot and he was built big. He had blond dirty hair, darker than jaspers.

His father looked at jasper with so much rage and _hate_.

He looked so different man than I had met.

His father walks to japer and punches him in his face. I could here myself breathe in air scared for my new unknown friend. Jasper falls to the floor.

But I guess that wasn't enough. His father picks him up by his shirt collar and throws him against the wall. Then continues to punch him with so much force all over his body.

I shut my eyes tight as the tears came.

I tried to make the scence before me go away. I didn't want to see this.

I wanted him to be happy I wanted him to have a good life.

When I open my eyes the strange happy boy who I always admired was laying on his bed. I watch him as he sit's up.

His eye is getting swollen and his face is bloody. He spits out blood, and I watch him as he slowly leaves out his room.

I wait and wait for him to come back; when I finally see him reappear he has a wash cloth and begins to wipe the blood from his face. After almost all the blood is gone.

I see him exhale and sit back down and play the video game.

As if nothing had just occurred. As if it was an everyday thing.

That's how I knew this wasn't the first time this had happened to him. He had already expected that this was his fate. He just sat there and took it. I couldn't even feel angry with him.

Because I was doing the same thing. That's when I decided I was going to talk to him.

_I look in the mirror "Bella, you can do this. Just go talk to him. He won't hurt you. He wont hurt you." _

_I felt like I was trying to reassure my self. _

_Ten minutes latter I walked outside I checked a saw that his dads car wasn't in the drive way. And Heidi and __Marcus__ hadn't been home in days._

_There he sat on his porch doing something with his phone. I walked slowly ever so slowly to his porch. He looked up when he heard my step on his porch._

_His face was different shades of purple. _

_I looked down. I didn't say anything as I walked and sat on the bench next to him. When I sat down I finally spoke. "I'm Bella. I live next door. Do you remember me?" _

_He was looking at me but I still didn't look away from my hands. "I know, I have seen you around, And yes." We sat there for a moment in silence. That's when I finally decided to just ask. _

_"What happened to your face?" _

_In the Conner of my eye I could see him look down as he answered "I got into a fight at the park. These guys jumped me." _

_Sounds so rehearsed I thought to myself. We sat there in silence for a while. I couldn't help but trust this boy. I wanted him to trust me too. So before I could stop myself I began to talk._

_" My adopted mother Heidi her boyfriend… he hits her." He looked at me then. So I continued "They both do drugs. She does it more than him. So when he comes over and they do drugs._

_She passes out sometimes and… he always… come's I-I-I-n-n m-y-y r-o-o-o-o-m-m-m…. And he's to-u-u-u-c-c-h-h-s-s me and he make's me…touch him." _

_I didn't look up I could fill his eye's burning a whole into my face. I couldn't tell him yet what else he make's me do._

_But I saw in his eyes that he understood._

_He knew exactly what I was saying. _

_The tears began to prick my eyes and looked up at his face. His faced had sorrow, anger, and pain all over it "I...Can't...Why…I'm sorry". It went silent for a while then._

_Then I finally spoke again. "I saw what your dad did. After words you started playing the game, like it hadn't even happened. You have been giving me some hope. Hope that maybe I'll be okay." _

_To my surprise he let out a sob. _

_He pulled me to his chest and hugged me tight. _

_"I'll be okay. I'm going to take care of you from now on. We will get through this together. We were brought together for a reason. We found eachother for a reason. If you ever need me. I'll be here…anytime. Anywhere." Jasper said kissing my head like my mother used to do. I nodded and cried also, I knew Jasper meant what he said. Some how I already Loved him. I loved him because he was so stronge. I loved him because I knew I could Trust him. I loved him cause he was Jasper. I had found something that I hoped I could keep. I found something that I hoped Wouldnt hurt me. Wouldnt leave me._

_That was the day I gained a brother._

Jasper was only two years older than me, but he always seemed so older. So educated. So calm.

I sighed and got out of bed. I knew not telling jasper would hurt him. But he had to know I had to deal with some stuff on my own. How would I deal when he found love?

I needed to practice being on my own now. Jasper was a catch; some girl will snatch him up soon. I just knew it. Jasper was tall and lean. He wasn't big and buff but he wasn't to skinny. He had dark blond shaggy hair, with bright blue eyes. He had the Texas accent and he played the guitar!

He thought he wasn't anything special, he was so clueless. I didn't want to stand in his way, when he found Mrs. Right. I walked slowly to the door that leads to the hallway. Jasper's door was shut so I knocked softly. "Come in" I heard him say quietly. I hesitantly opened the door and looked around his room.

I spotted him on the floor at the foot of his bed, his guitar in his lap. I walked slowly and sat down next to him. Time passed and we just sat there, waiting for the other to talk.

Sick of the silence after a while I spoke "I'm scared." I said looking at him and he looked back at me. "I'm scared because, I feel like I'm two different people. I feel so lost Jasper, it scare's me. I'm scared because I feel like my past is just lurking in the shadows. Waiting for me to let my guard down."

I looked down at my hands once again they were shaking and the tears start to fall.

"I 'm terrified cause I feel like the tease and the whore and the slut, they used to call me. I feel like that the pain that consumes my mind, body and soul. Is because of myself… maybe if I would have just…."

I couldn't finish though.

"Are you kidding me? None of what those sick fucks did to you is your fault. You did nothing wrong."

I looked up at his face. It held disgust and anger.

"How could you call yourself a whore? Bella, you're a _virgin_! Last time I checked whores were far from virgins." I shook my head and looked back down.

"I'm not a virgin! Stop always saying that. I haven't been a fucking virgin since I was ten! TEN! Fucking Marcus took away my choice, he took away my innocence he took away my happiness. My childhood, my purity. He took it all, he took it…Jasper….he…I… was… only …"

I sobbed and Jasper wrapped his arms around me.

"Shhhh… none of what happened to you is your fault. You are a virgin Bella, you didn't choose to do anything so as fare as anyone is concern. You are one. You aren't a whore. You are Bella. You're my little sister. I'm your big brother… I will protect you from everything. Nothing will hurt you again. I promise."

I nodded my head against his chest. We sat there while I cried and he cried. While I let the memories play through my head.

_Heidi had to work all day so Marcus Heidi's new boyfriend volunteered to watch me. _

_When he told me he would be watching me too thoughts passed in my head. One that he was trying to get on her good side by watching me. _

_Two that I hoped today would be fun. Marcus was at least thirty-one but Heidi was almost forty. As long as I stayed with her she never brought a guy older than her or her age around._

_I had already been living with her for six years. She was like a mother to me, she was nice, cooked for me, helped me with homework. So anytime she brought a dude home. I would be nice; I wanted her to find her true love, like on the movies. I didn't want her to end up alone because of me. _

_Marcus and I had just gotten back home. _

"_Thanks so much, for taking me to go get ice cream and taking me to see the lion king play! I loved it, did you see the way the lions looked!" _

_I said jumping up and down still excited._

_He laughed and nodded "I'm glade you enjoyed it." I nodded my head really fast. "I did. It was so cool."_

_He laughed again "well, I want to show you something else…" _

_I looked up at him surprised. "Really! What is it? Tell me. Tell me. Tell me." _

_I said jumping up and down once again. He laughed again and said "wait here." _

_I nodded and sat down on the couch as he climbed the stairs. He was gone for about ten minutes before he returned._

_"Okay, follow me. It's in your room." _

_I walked behind him and followed him into my room. He stopped and waited for me to walk in first so I did. I sat on my bed and looked back to see what he was doing._

_Why was he locking my door?_

_I thought to myself. Fear hit me then. I shook it off, and made up an excuse to why he maybe wanted it locked. Maybe, he thinks it locks by it self like the front door. So he turned it to unlock it. _

_I was pulled out of my thoughts as he told me to sit up and look at the TV. I did and he smiled and I waiting for him to turn on the movie. He looked at me "Are you sure you want to watch this movie. I don't know if you are ready for it." He said teasing me__._

_I rolled my eye's "I just turned ten I'm a big girl now. I'm a double digit age number." I said proudly._

_He smiled a weird smile at me and pressed play. I saw him watching me in the corner of my eyes but I watched the credits of the movie and then there was a women talking. _

_She was wearing what looked like nothing at all. I didn't understand why Marcus wanted me to watch this movie of this almost naked lady talking about her self. _

_That's when two men came out of no wear._

_One man roughly picked her up and I knew were the movie was going. I looked away from the TV. _

_"Marcus, turn it off. This is a bad movie."__I said looking at my wall. _

_I felt Marcus pull my face with his ruff hand. He turned my head towards the TV. "Isabella, you said you were a big girl. See what that girl is doing."_

_He said softly, while his hand griped my face. I couldn't get out of his hold. _

_"Well that's what big girl's do." He said pushing me down on the bed. I shook my head tears spilling _

_"I didn't mean that… I meant…" but it was too late. His hand came down on my mouth. While his other hand fisted at my clothes... _

There was a crack of thunder and I shot up from the bed.

I couldn't remember falling asleep or jasper caring me to my room. I thought about the day over and over again. When finally I grabbed the small piece of paper and my cell phone.

I dialed the number…. "Hello." A deep smooth voice said. "Edward? It's Bella."

I heard him sigh of relief. "I didn't think you would call."

I looked around my room, and instantly felt better. _This man had some type of power over me._ "I didn't think I was either." It went quite for a second "I'm glade you did." I smiled slightly. "I am too."

"What are you doing tomorrow."

I thought about it for a second. Tomorrow was Sunday. "Nothing really, laundry." I "Well when you get done would you like to do something …together?"

_Could I handle that, being out to dinner or something with a man I didn't know? __Could Bella do that?_

He must have taken my silence as a no.

"I'm sorry maybe that wasn't the best thing to ask." I shook my head and learned how to use my voice.

"No… I mean. I would like to go out."

I said fast. "I mean like what did you have in mind." I heard him release a breath. "Well I was thinking we could go dinner." I nodded my head. "Sure that's fine. When do you want to go?"

"Umm, is seven okay with you?" I nodded my head "That's fine." It went silent again.

"So wear do you live so I can pick you up." Fear hit me then. Could I trust him with my address? "How about you text me tomorrow when you know were you want us to go. And I'll meet you there." I could tell he was taken back on that.

"That cool too, but Bella, My mother's calling me, and if I don't answer she just keeps calling back. So can I call you back tomorrow or latter."

I smiled slight because he sounded annoyed when he said his mother. "Umm, yeah sure." I said stupidly. "Great, talk to you latter beautiful." Then the line went dead.

I lay back on my bed a goofy smile on my face while I looked at the ceiling. That's when I noticed that it was still storming in this god forsaken town of Forks.

I jumped when a loud crackle sound sounded so close. I rushed out of my room and down the hall. I opened the door and tiptoed in. I slid under the covers on the opposite side of Jasper's body, he was sleep.

His face was facing me. "Jasper." I whispered loudly. "Huhh." He said still half sleep. "I met a boy." I said lying on the pillow. "I met a girl."

He said quietly. My eyebrow's shot up. He met a girl! Why didn't he tell me? "What's her name?" I asked but he didn't answer. "Jasper." He still didn't answer and I figured he had fallen fully back into sleep. I did something I hadn't done for a while.

_I prayed._ I prayed for my fears to go away. I prayed for Jasper. I prayed that we could find happiness in love in other people. I prayed for normalcy. I prayed because I was Lost, and I wanted to be found.

I didn't know for sure if some one heard me. But it couldn't hurt to just try it. I rolled over onto my stomach and fell back asleep.

_**Mystery Point of **__**View**_

"All right number 009383, Come on and get your things."

The officer said to me looking at me. I nodded as I grabbed stuff I hadn't seen in years. I was finally free after seventeen years of being in jail.

I was free.

I knew that I had missed so much; I knew that I had so much to be sorry for. But I couldn't think like that right now. I just had to get to Isabella. I had to get back to her. I needed to tell her the truth. I needed to see how she has grown.

I needed to find her….

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hi , You guy's. So sorry I'm a day late. I was really busy… but that's no excuses. Thank you for the people who keep reviewing. You're the reason I Continue. **

**But Who Thinks they know who the () is? Any guesses? For those of you who are wondering what all happened in her past exactly she will soon tell it all. This story will have lemons. But Bella has to go through a lot before she can trust anyone with her body again.\**

**She's never really gotten the help she needs after something like that. Well Hope you liked it, I Will see you Saturday…Maybe sooner. Until then REVIEW. ( ; **


	6. Brothers&Pixies

_**Authors Note: Sorry for taking so long to update. I should be updating a couple of my other stories too. I know you probably don't care. But I was busy. I got married to the love of my freaking life. Josh. ( = Also im Preggers. Yeah with twins …. AHHH! Lol my Joshy don't do nothing half assed. We've been married almist a year now. And I'm four months along. Its crazy, but im very happy. But I still should have been updated. So thanks for the people who do review. Cause I don't get a lot but yet. People do read my story interesting …. ( = But here you go.**_

***WARNING THERE IS SEXUAL ABUSE IN THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

><p><strong>Brothers &amp; Pixies<strong>

**BOV**

I woke up and almost didn't know where I was. I looked around the familiar room then looked at the blonde mop of hair sticking out from under the cover. I thought back to

the night before and sighed thinking about what Jasper said. He had met a girl. Who? Did I know her? When did he meet her? Where did he even meet her. I sighed and got up and walked to my room.

I couldn't think straight my life was changing so fast. Jasper had met a girl. I met a ….Edward. Was this going to turn out good? Or bad? Would

jasper leave me to be with this girl for good one day? I grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

After I took my shower and did my morning routine got dressed.

I threw my hair in a ponytail and grabbed my keys. When I got in my car I sat there for a minute, something was off. I couldn't tell what but I felt like something was going to happen. Something big. But I couldn't tell if it was good or bad, that bugged me to no end.

I was driving and didn't know where I was headed I just needed to go, just needed to leave. I pulled up at the familiar building and held myself. I couldn't stop thinking about Jasper. Or even Edward for that matter.

My head was swimming with so many worries and I couldn't take it. I couldn't stand it. Not having control over my emotions. I felt so weak. I felt just like that little girl. I felt like my old self. I sat there in my car holding myself having a panic attack.

Not fully knowing why I was freaking out so much. But I just knew I was going to lose Jasper. I couldn't lose him. He was my protector. He was my brother.

" _Look at me Bella." I couldn't look him in his eyes. I was ashamed. I let him… I let Marcus…. It's all my fault. If I was stronger I could have fought him off. If I wasn't so scared I would have screamed for someone even though he told me not to even bother to make a sound. Jasper lifted my chin with his finger and looked me in my eyes._

_ I saw pain, anger and sadness in them. " Bella how would you feel about leaving here." I looked at him confused. " what do you mean?" He smiled " I found money. Money in my dad's secret hiding place it's a lot of money._

_ I think we should run away. Run away together." I looked at him for a long time thinking he was crazy. I was sixteen I needed to finish high school. I was a junior cause I had got skipped up when I was younger. I only had one year. _

_Even though the thought of staying anywhere near Marcus terrified me. I wanted to finish high school. He wouldn't mess up my education. Not that too. I shook my head " Jasper I can't … I got to finish school. I have to not let him win. _

_He… always wins. " I sobbed on Jaspers shoulder he held me. Rubbing my back. It will be okay. Just one more year and were free. "We'll be okay. We are going to be alright." I don't know if he was talking to himself or me. I never said anything back. I just let him hold me._

_ He was the first person I let touch me willingly. He calmed me down. I trusted him so easily, I knew it wouldn't blow up in my face. With him I'm safe. With him I'm normal. With him I have a family. But what neither of us knew was that it wouldn't be a year before we ran away. _

_Before we were free._

I woke up to knocking on my window. I looked up to see the sky dark and Leah standing next to my car. I opened my door and got out. " Damn girl, how long have you been sleep in there?" I didn't answer I just shrugged and walked passed her.

" Bella… are you okay?" I turned and nodded and smiled slightly at her.

I walked into Twilight and went straight to the back to change. I had slept for ten hours in my car and it was nearly time for me to go up. So I needed to not be Bella any more I needed to be Marie, I needed to feel strong.

Even though my mind felt so weak and worn out. My body felt strong and I had so much energy. If that even makes since. I changed into a dark royal blue bra and lace panties. Black heals. Black lipstick. Shook out my wavy hair around my shoulders and sat there and waited for my turn. I turned off my mind and turned on my body. I needed to feel different.

I needed to be in control.

After Victoria came down the back stairs smiling with no top on I walked onto the stage and waited behind the curtain for the music to start. It was almost like I blacked out as soon as I got on stage. This didn't happen a lot but when it did I ended up doing stupid things.

_T-shirt & my panties on _

_T-shirt & my panties on _

_T-shirt & my panties on _

_T-shirt & my panties, got my t-shirt & my panties on _

_Picture this, I'm in my bed, body's hot, soak 'n wet. _

_Thinking bout the things I like to do (I like to do) _

**I was on the pole with my legs wide open upside down. And slide down on to my back. I did a twist so now I was facing the hungry eyed mean. **

_I'm open wide when it comes to freakin you (freakin you). _

_Imagine me, (imagine me) wet as can be, between my legs,_

_You tasting me (tasting me) boy when you get here ya know my_

_Love will over flow and you ain't got to worry bout my clothes cause I got my_

_T-shirt & my panties on _

**I was all over a man in the crowd doing tricks on him that he wish his wife at home could do. **

_(just how ya like it) _

_T-shirt & my panties on _

_(waiting for you) _

_T-shirt & my panties on _

_(you can't deny it) _

_T-shirt & my panites, got my T-shirt & my panties on_

**I was back on the stage doing more things on the pole, shaking my hips to the beat. **

_Don't be susprised when you come inside, saddle up and be prepared to ride, _

_Up and down, back and forth, _

_Can you feel me, baby why don't you just, take your time, tonight you're mine,_

_Gonna turn around, hit it from behind,_

_Boy now that you're here you know my love will over flow_

_And you ain't got to worry bout my clothes, cause I got my_

**My bra was on the floor and my hands in the hair as I danced like it was my first nature. **

_T-shirt & my panties on _

_(just how you like it)_

_T-shirt & my panties on _

_(waiting for you) _

_T-shirt & my panties on _

_(you can't deny it)_

_T-shirt & my panties, got my T-shirt & my panties on _

**I was once again on some man who didn't know what hit him. Moving my hips in a way that most likely made him cum on sight. **

_Don't you know, I'm feeling kinda sexy,_

_Now that we are all alone, baby can we do the nasty,_

_In the privacy of our own home, baby come a little closer,_

_I unplugged all the telephones, because tonight is special,_

_I got my T-shirt and panties on_

**I was on the pole once more doing more tricks that earned me more money. **

_(T) (Shirt) (I'm) (Waiting for you) (Pan)(Tees)_

_(I'm) (Waiting for you) (T)(Shirt)_

_(I'm) (Waiting for you) (Pan)(Tees)_

_(I'm) (Waiting for you)_

_[chorus x1]_

When my song ended all the man cheered and begged me to stay. But I couldn't I was still out of it and I couldn't be told to do anything. I walked back to my locker and put on my bar outfit.

I walked to the bar my mind still cloudy. My heart still beating fast. But my pockets full to capacity. Leah looked at me like she wanted to ask what was up. But she said nothing. I didn't know what was wrong with me when I got like this it was like my mind was on vacation but my body still knew I had things to do.

My mind was cloudy and I couldn't think. Let alone think straight. I served drinks and flirted ad usual but I wasn't there. I felt like maybe I was just drained from the panic attack earlier. But I felt like it was more to it than that.

When it was time for me to leave I went to my locker to change. When I was dressed I looked at my phone I had seven missed calls from jasper and sixteen text messages. Most were from jasper but there was a couple from Edward

. He asked if I wanted to hand out tomorrow. I sent a text saying I'd think about it. He text back instantly saying okay. I went to walk to my car when a hand grabbed my arm I turned to see a man from inside the club gripping my hand in vice grip.

" Hey babe… I was wondering if you wanted to go some were and take a ride on my dick." I glared at this jack ass. " Get the fuck off of my you fucking pig." I said snatching my arm away. He smiled a sick smile. " O shit baby… I like them all feisty. Makes for a better time."

He tried to grab me again but I kicked him in the family jewels. An ran to my car. He was trying to make his way over to me but he didn't get to me in time. I was already in my started up car and driving away.

Doors locked and all. I drove till I realized I was crying. I was crying cause that could have been so much worse. I was crying cause I was finally strong enough to get away on my own.

I was crying cause that brought back so many memories.

"_Isabella come here!" I looked around for Heidi anywhere but she was know where to be seen. "Isabella if I call you again I'm going to be very angry. He was always angry. I ran up the stairs to find Marcus naked in my bed. " I need your help with something."_

_Isabella your such a good little girl. You didn't cry. Daddy's so proud of you. Now give me your hand. I gave him my hand after a minute. Terrified he cut me again. " ISLABELLA! You wanted to make daddy wait!"__ He took my hands and ran them under the hot scalding water from the sink. I screamed but he just smiled. Phil smiled at me while he told me he loved me. _

_I was under my bed crying hearing his foot on the hard wood floor. Heidi was high and passed out so he was looking for me. I never imagined I still be hiding under my bed at the age of sixteen. But I was. He came in my room whispering my name. He finally stopped and dropped to his knees and looked under the bed right at me and that smile that always made me cry appeared on his face_

_. ***********************_

I was holding myself and rocking my body in my car parked on the side of the rode. After a while I started my car back up and headed home. I needed Jasper. I needed him to hold me. Tell me I was okay, that we were okay.

When I walked into the house I called out Jaspers name. But he didn't answer. I sobbed out his name. "JASPER…. I NEED YOU …. I NEED YOU TO HOLD ME….. "I felt so weak now.

"Jasper please where are you?" I heard a yell … a female yell.

Then I saw him and without even thinking I ran to him and hugged him tight. " Jasper I thought you were just her friend! What the fuck happened to you being like her fucking brother! Why the hell is she saying she need's you!"

I looked behind jasper and saw a short girl with black hair and green eyes.

Glaring at me as if I had just stole something from her.

Jasper looked very stressed out. But he wasn't looking at the red faced pixie girl he was looking at me with worry, fear, and guilt on his face.

Fear? Worry? Guilt? The anger on the girls face? That was when I realized. I Was going to lose my brother. Soon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors note: Thanks for reading. I should update soon. Sorry to end it right here. Hehehehehhe. See you soon. ( = REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! <strong>_

**Ariebby70. **


End file.
